Recombinant adenoviruses have been described for gene therapy and vaccine uses.
Adenoviruses have a characteristic morphology with an icosahedral capsid consisting of three major proteins, hexon (II), penton base (III) and a knobbed fibre (IV), along with a number of other minor proteins, VI, VIII, IX, IIIa and IVa2 [W. C. Russell, J. Gen Virol., 81:2573-2604 (Nov. 2000)]. The virus genome is a linear, double-stranded DNA with a terminal protein attached covalently to the 5′ termini, which have inverted terminal repeats (ITRs). The virus DNA is intimately associated with the highly basic protein VII and a small peptide termed mu. Another protein, V, is packaged with this DNA-protein complex and provides a structural link to the capsid via protein VI. The virus also contains a virus-encoded protease, which is necessary for processing of some of the structural proteins to produce mature infectious virus.
There continues to be a need for recombinant viral vectors and improved methods for making these vectors.